Macready Kenwood
|image1=File:Mac.png|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''The Girl Who Ate'' Digested by Dawn |creator=User:GoTee1 |full_name=Macready Kenwood |alias(es)=Mac Little Mac Macintosh Mac Attack |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=12 |gender=Male |height=4.1 |weight=95 pounds }} }} ' ' is an original character created by GoTee1. He resides in ''The Girl Who Ate universe. Mac is a young boy struggling with having an intense crush on his older friend, Christine Richter. At age eight, Mac’s family hired Christine Richter as a babysitter, and he found himself almost immediately enamored with the older and larger girl. For the next four years he would look forward to every business meeting or Tupperware party, as it meant a chance to see her. Together the two would often play video games, watch older movies, or feed Christy’s appetite, which Mac was all happy to indulge. However, as money grew tighter around the house, they instead started asking Mac’s grandmother to look after him, meaning they saw each other less and less. On October 31, 2015, Christy was hired for her final babysitting job for the Kenwoods, taking Mac Trick or Treating. Despite this, the two had grown close enough to start hanging out as friends afterwards. Now hanging out regularly, Mac has become far more confident around Christy, but still frequently struggles with his affections. An attempt to forego them altogether ended up only making him appreciate her more. Sometime later he starred as Christy's victim in her short film Babysitting Bites. Digested By Dawn In an alternate, post apocalyptic timeline, Mac joins a group of survivors after the world is ravaged by a plague of ravenous, cannibalistic women. He assists the others by sneaking through small gaps to find supplies. While never stated in the story, Mac travelled with an infected Christy for a short time, believing they could find happiness together in this new world. This included letting her eat several people. When she inevitably turned on him, he ran, horrified at what he'd done for her. After his group is ambushed by the 'Gluttos,' Mac manages to successfully tranquillise and defeat one, and is among the only confirmed survivors, along with Martin. Mac is a short young boy, thin and with blonde hair. He has had braces for just over a year now. His most recognisable article of clothing is a blue Pac-Man shirt. Most of his tops have cartoon, game, or movie logos on them. Mac can be both energetic and fun loving, as well as awkward and nervous. Perhaps Mac’s defining trait is his crush on Christy, who inspires most of his nervous behavior. While he does care about her as a friend and does genuinely admire her, his affection can at times appear borderline obsessive. When around her, his thoughts seem to entirely revolve around her, at one point even having some semblance of a scheme to sneak a kiss. Around the corner from his teen years, Mac often tries to act more mature than he really is, often denouncing his own interests in the hopes of seeming cooler, or at least impressing Christy. This is ironic, since Christy is often the one who reminds him to act his age and have fun. Given his fondness, Mac has an obvious interest in much larger women. However, it is unclear whether Christy inspired this interest, or if his interest inspired his love of Christy. Nevertheless, he is almost as enthusiastic about her over the top eating habits as she is. Mac may have some difficulty controlling his emotions. When Christy was insulted by one of his friends, he immediately yelled at them to shut up. Later, when Christy got sick from a carnival ride, he reacted as though she had been badly injured. *'Auto Repair:' Mac has unknowingly absorbed a lot of his father’s rambling about car repairs. *'Immunity to Spicy Food:' Mac can stomach strong spices without effort. *'Small and nimble': He is able to fit into small spaces others cannot. *'Dancing': Mac can pull off surprisingly difficult dance moves. *'Cooking': Mac is trusted to cook basic meals for himself, should he need to. *'Drew "Andrew" Kenwood:' Father. *'Drew Kenwood:' Mother. *'Christine Richter:' Close friend, crush, and former babysitter. *'Survivors': A group of survivors Mac joined up with (Digested by Dawn only). *'Alex: '''Former friend. *'Gareth:' Former friend. *'Kyle:' Former friend. *'Gluttos': Cannibalistic obese women (Digested by Dawn only). *Mac has become an occasional guest on Christy’s live-stream, going under the name MacAttack. *His favorite film is ''Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. *Mac was loosely inspired by Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. *Halloween is his favourite holiday. *Mac and Christy's stories are mostly cute shenanigans, but he did appear in Digested by Dawn, a much darker vore story bringing together several of GoTee1's characters as apocalyptic survivors and zombies. Mac.png|Mac Kenwood Comm the end of halloween by theneverwere-d9f7w4v.png|Mac and Christy on Graveyard Hill. Mac1.png|Mac on his birthday. Mac Smacked.png|Belly smacked Mac Attack.png|Mac Kenwood with picture of Christy|link=http://go-tee.deviantart.com/art/CM-Big-Girl-Big-Ego-640600121 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:GoTee1's characters Category:Good characters Category:Original characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Mechanics